Add. $51 + 48.2 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $5$ ${1}$ $.$ ${0}$ $4$ $8$ $.$ ${2}$ Because ${51}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $5$ ${1}$ $.$ ${0}$ $+$ $4$ ${8}$ $.$ ${2}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $9$ $9$ $.$ $2$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({51} + {48}) + {0.2}\\\\ &=99 + {0.2}\\\\ &=99.2 \end{aligned}$ $51 + 48.2 =99.2$